Los Descendientes
by Dankuso96
Summary: Situado luego de los eventos de la Season Finale de Fringe, una historia acerca de Walter, Michael y los peligros a los que se enfrentaron luego de cruzar el portal, y aun mas alla...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno señores, si hay gente alla afuera en el mundo que esta esperando que este pseudo-escritor vuelva a sus raices y se ponga a escribir de Bakugan...

Sigan esperando...

Esto va para todos los fans de Fringe y en especial para el Tripicrew, mis amigas y compañeras del alma ;)

Les presento...

"Los Descendientes"

**DIA 1**

_Segun mis calculos, hemos entrado al tunel temporal hace aproximadamente 3 horas con 45 minutos, escribo "aproximadamente" porque en esta clase de desdoblamientos temporales uno nunca puede estar seguro de nada. _  
_Guarde en mi bolsillo este anotador desde hace dos noches, desde que comprendi que debia ser yo quien acompañe a Michael al futuro, y que a pesar de las inisistencias y pedidos de Septiembre/Donald, el nunca podria hacerlo. No era su destino, supongo..._  
_Tengo la necesidad de escribir porque supuse que el Salto Cuantico no seria una cuestion de "desaparecer y aparecer" de una forma instantanea. Tenia razon, debo emplear este tiempo para plasmar todas mis ideas, aunque sea algo dificil, despues de todo, Michael no se ha soltado de mi en todo el viaje, sabiendo que tengo esta imperiosa necesidad de anotar lo que ocurre, se ha soltado de mi mano, pero se ha aferrado a mi camisa. Es evidente que tiene miedo. Le teme al futuro, igual que yo..._  
_Mencione antes la necesidad de escribir, imagino que tambien lo hago para evitar perder la cordura (la poca que me queda), para no volver a pensar una y otra vez lo mismo..._  
_Aunque es inevitable, ni bien llegue a mi destino, debere adaptarme a la idea de que la gente que conoci y ame habra fallecido hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo, es dificil pensar eso, se que tengo que salvar al futuro, al mundo, se lo que Michael debe hacer, pero una vez que lo consiga, que quedara para mi? Como continuare? Y lo mas importante..._  
_Por que continuare?_  
_Y no es la unica pregunta que asalta mi mente... Que hay de ellos? De Peter, Olivia, Etta, Astrid, Broyles y Nina? Cuando me convierta en una paradoja, aun me recordaran? Me buscaran si desaparezco? me recordaran todos los dias como yo los recuerdo a ellos? O simplemente me desvanecere en las profundidas de su memoria y ya?_  
_Michael me miro hace un momento, vi reflejados en sus ojos todos mis miedos, no se si es su empatia o si mis temores tambien son los suyos, quizas nunca lo sabre, en otros tiempos, mi curiosidad cientifica me hubiera llevado a averiguarlo lo mas pronto posible, ahora, ahora ya no es tan asi..._  
_Han pasado 4 horas y 56 minutos, creo que la luz del tunel esta cambiando, estaremos llegando?_

_..._

**DIA 2**

_Que alucinante! Autos voladores mezclados con carretas tiradas por caballos, edificios altisimos que se combinan con arboles tan altos que me duele el cuello al intentar divisar sus copas, la gente no se viste tan diferente a mi epoca, aparecimos en mitad de una calle, tardamos algunos minutos en adaptarnos al entorno que nos rodeaba y sin embargo nadie se percato de nuestra subita intromision en su mundo (Bueno, a fin de cuentas sigue siendo mi mundo)._  
_Tomamos un Taxi Volador (Un amable jovencito me comento que la denominacion correcta de este vehiculo es "Hovercraft"), que de hecho, no es volador precisamente, sino que se mantiene elevado unos cuantos centimetros en el aire gracias a un motor que aun no descifro como funciona, quizas despues de todo mi curiosidad cientifica pueda sobrevivir un tiempo mas._  
_Antes de subirnos, me tome un tiempo para leer la placa del Taxi (Holografica) Ciudad de Nueva Boston, demonios, estamos a cientos de kilometros de Oslo, el transporte no salio como esperaba!_

- Al aeropuerto, por favor - Pidio Walter al conductor-  
- Que cosa? - Respondio este, como si el cientifico hubiese dicho una locura-

_Al parecer, ni los aeropuertos (ni los aviones) existen desde que el Petroleo se extinguio como recurso natural en el año 2103, no supe como explicarle al conductor mi desliz, se supone que Michael y yo pertenecemos a esta era, sin embargo, el se limito a comentarnos que si queriamos viajar a algun lugar, podia llevarnos al Trans-Ponder mas cercano. Asenti y comenzo nuestro primer viaje..._  
_Recorrimos unas 40 cuadras, me sorprendio mucho ver lo avanzada que esta la civilizacion despues de 150 años, pero mas me sorprendio y agrado ver que no nos dedicamos a destrozar los Recursos naturales del planeta, los arboles siguen alli, erguidos y altos, incluso mas altos que en mis tiempos, no he visto ni un solo vagabundo (aunque a decir verdad, yo luzco como uno) y hay molinos de viento por todas partes, Conciencia Energetica!._

- Aqui estamos - Afirmo el conductor-  
Walter trago saliva.  
- Señor...  
- Por favor, llameme Jonathan  
- Esto... Jonathan... Yo... no se como... no tengo con que...  
- Amigo, de que esta hablando? - Inquirio el conductor-  
- No tengo con que pagarle, no traigo dinero encima - Walter intentaba ocultar el secreto de que venia del pasado lo mejor que podia-  
- Pero hombre! - Grito el conductor, echandose a reir- Acaso no recuerda que el Servicio de Hovercraft esta subsidiado por el Estado? Sus impuestos pagan mi sueldo, amigo.  
Walter solo sonrio y se bajo del vehiculo, saludo al conductor, que se despidio con una sonrisa y un apreton de manos. y se dirigio junto con Michael a una especie de cabina telefonica. Habia unas instrucciones en ella, las cuales Walter agradecio en silencio.

"SERVICIOS TRANS-PONDER LE DA LA BIENVENIDA USUARIO"  
COSTO DEL VIAJE: 25 CREDITOS DE PLATA  
Walter fruncio el ceño, pero este desaparecio ni bien siguio leyendo:  
PRIMERA VEZ QUE VIAJA? SERVICIO GRATUITO!  
SOLO INGRESE EN LA HOLO-PANTALLA EL DESTINO DEL MUNDO AL QUE DESEA VIAJAR Y SE ENCONTRARA ALLI EN UN ABRIR Y CERRAR DE OJOS.

Walter ingreso en la Holo-pantalla "Noruega", luego "Oslo" y espero, una especie de laser recorrio instantaneamente su cuerpo y el de Michael. La maquina emitio un extraño pitido y un cartel anuncio:

FALLA DE IDENTIFICACION GENETICA  
USUARIOS IMPOSIBLES DE ENCONTRAR

Walter repitio el proceso y la pantalla contesto:

SUJETOS NO DETECTADOS, GENES NO IDENTIFICADOS  
DESEA REINTENTAR?  
ACEPTAR/CANCELAR

Aceptar, datos, laser, pitido, Walter ya se estaba hartando... Tecleo la ciudad una vez mas, y antes de que se oyera el pitido, le pego una patada a la cabina.  
Inmediatamente, el y Michael sintieron que los tragaba la tierra

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a mis amigas del Tripicrew!

Aqui esta el capitulo 2, que les prometi durante tanto tiempo, es corto, pero ojala sirva por ahora para que la espera no sea tan larga :)

Capitulo 2

**DIA 3**

_Ha sido una experiencia de lo mas aterradora y confusa, despues de mi enojo con esa maldita maquina, senti como si mi cuerpo cambiara, para al instante darme cuenta que lo que en realidad cambiaba era el entorno. Desplazamiento espacial, pero no temporal..._

_Mire a mi compañero de aventuras, su rostro no mostraba señas de preocupacion o dolor alguno, salimos de la cabina, para toparnos con un ambiente frio y hostil_

_No habia duda alguna. Estabamos en Noruega, mas precisamente, en Oslo. Observe nuevamente a Michael, sus ojos, penetrantes, se clavaron en los mios, si, creo que el tampoco esperaba que realmente fueramos a llegar aquí tan facilmente_

_-Debemos encontrar refugio – Fue todo lo que dije, antes de que ambos comenzaramos a caminar pesadamente a traves de la ventisca -_

_Gracias al cielo aun exiten los hoteles, despues de varios minutos de hablar con el conserje, nos permitio hospedarnos en el lugar, ante mi promesa de que le pagaria tan pronto como pudiera._

_Note que su mirada era extraña en todo momento, me trataba como si me conociera, lo cual era raro. Mas raro aun, era que me senti observado en todo momento, aunque ignoro por que..._

_No tarde en consultarle acerca de un lugar donde pudieran realizarse investigaciones de tipo Genetico. Su respuesta fue clara y concisa:_

_-Lo que usted busca, señor, es el Centro de Investigaciones Omicron_

Lo que Walter no sabia, era que en verdad estaba siendo observado, una mujer rubia seguia sus pasos con extrema cautela, por temor a ser descubierta. Se daria a conocer, pero aun no era el tiempo, habia esperado mucho por este dia, y ahora que Walter Bishop se encontraba alli, sentia como su corazon se llenaba de esperanzas...

Lo que mas deseaba, era que las leyendas acerca de su heroismo, su inteligencia y su sacrificio fueran ciertas, porque si el Doctor Bishop no podia ayudarla, entonces nadie mas podria...

**DIA 4**

_Frio polar, tormenta de nieve amplificada por no se cual fenomeno climatologico, evento natural, distorsion atmosferica, ya ni recuerdo como le llaman..._

_En fin, parece que salir al exterior, al menos por hoy, resultara imposible, habra que confiar en que mañana podremos..._

_Mañana sera sin duda el dia, mañana, mañana..._

_Decidi bajar al almorzar, cuando note que una de las mozas se me acerco corriendo.._

- Oh por Dios, por Dios, es usted verdad? Tiene que ser usted!

- Dis... culpe?

- Es evidente que se trata de usted, el Doctor Walter Bishop, el de las leyendas, el Gran Creador!

- Lo siento, creo que me confunde con algui...

- Imposible, no trate de ocultarlo, no revelare su identidad, pero creame, se quien es usted, admiro su trabajo, voy cada semana al Museo de Ciencia Fringe solo para contemplar su efigie y leer otra vez las historias sobre usted!

Una chispa se encendio en los ojos de Walter en ese momento...

- Efigie? - Inquirio- Tengo una Efigie?

- Pero por supuesto, me sorprende que la gente de aquí no lo tenga rodeado, despues de todo, cualquier hombre de ciencia conoce sus logros, y los de toda su familia...

- Eso suena mas que interesante... Quizas deberia visitar ese Museo del que usted habla Señorita...

- Llameme simplemente Dalila. Por supuesto deberia visitarlo, abren todos los dias, siempre a la tarde

_15 minutos despues..._

Walter entro corriendo como un tornado a la habitacion donde Michael lo esperaba, su rostro mostraba una excitacion y una adrenalina sorprendentes...

- Michael, chico - Le dijo al niño, tomandolo por los brazos- Quizas nunca mas pueda estar junto a mi familia, pero si tendre la oportunidad de verlos...

El joven inclino su cabeza hacia un costado en señal de desconcierto...

- Deja que te explique. Noruega se ha convertido en estos ultimos 50 años en la capital tecnologica del Planeta, sobretodo esta, su ciudad central, aqui se concentra la mejor tecnologia creada alguna vez por nuestra raza. Tienen centros de Investigacion para todo, y el de Genetica, el edificio Omicron, ese es el lugar adonde tenemos que dirigirnos para cumplir con nuestra mision, para evitar la invasion...

Michael asintio. Sabia lo que seguiria a continuacion...

Si nosotros estamos aqui, y no hay ningun Observador a la vista, significa que nuestra mision ha sido exitosa... Pero antes de ir a Omicron, necesito que vengas conmigo, necesito que vengas al Museo de Ciencia Fringe...

Michael abrio levemente los ojos, lo que Walter comprendio como un gesto de sorpresa

- Alli, esta la historia de nuestro grupo, toda su historia, podremos enterarnos como siguio su vida despues de que desaparecimos de ese segmento del tiempo. Y podre averiguar por que la joven de alla abajo me alaba tanto y me llama el Gran Creador... Es una oportunidad unica, amigo mio, necesito que vengas conmigo, se que detener la invasion es importante, pero tamb...

Instantaneamente, Michael puso su mano en la mejilla de Walter y el cientifico sintio como si alguien le hablara, cuando Michael retiro su mano, el hombre mayor exclamo:

- Gracias, muchas gracias Michael... Quedamos asi entonces, primero Fringe, despues Omicron

Michael asintio con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Despues de todo, que es lo peor que podria pasar?

_Esa misma Noche..._

Amelia entro, como todas las noches, al Museo despues de destrabar la puerta trasera, recorrio una a una todas las exhibiciones y pasillos hasta que sintio una fria brisa que la envolvia...

- Es... Estas ahi...? - Pregunto a la nada-

- Si... Esperandote... Como siempre – Respondio una voz sin cuerpo-

- Tenias razon... Me encontre con el Doctor Bishop esta tarde, hoy era el dia, tal cual me dijiste. Y mañana por fin podras conocerlo, por fin podra ayudarnos.

- Ojala fuera tan sencillo Dalila – Replico la voz- Pero ya conozco al Doctor y estoy familiarizado con sus... actitudes, por decirlo de alguna manera. Ni bien me vea, no sera tan facil convencerlo

- Te extraño Julius – Comento Dalila, cambiando de tema-

- Yo tambien te extraño, Dalila – Replico la voz, con tristeza-

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

**DIA 5 **

El pronostico no auguraba nada bueno al menos para los siguientes 3 dias, pero la emocion de Walter era inolcutable, se abrigo lo mas que pudo, y puso especial cuidado en abrigar a Michael, a quien no pareceria preocuparle la temperatura del exterior.

Salieron a paso rapido del hotel y caminaron endireccion al Museo, aquel dia ninguno de los "taxis voladores" como los llamaba Walter, estaba de servicio, asi que iba a ser una larga caminata. Michael podia notar como Walter se perdia en su propia mente, entre recuerdos de su familia, teorias sobre lo que podria haberles pasado, y la incertidumbre de no saber que es lo que se encontrarian en el Museo. Estaria el alli? De seguro, por eso Dalila lo habia llamado "El Gran Creador", pero, con un titulo tan impresionante como ese, se le hacia evidente pensar que su figura habia de ser respetada y admirada.

"Pues no deberia ser asi" Exclamo el cientifico para sus adentros, aunque su joven acompañante capto el pensamiento al instante. No, el no podia ser llamado ni Creador, ni Heroe, ni nada de eso. El altero las leyes del espacio y el tiempo solo para salvar a "su" hijo. A costa de los años que habia podido disfrutar con el, no se arrepentia de sus decisiones. Pero a veces pensaba mas alla de si mismo y le dolia lo que veia. Peter perdio a su verdadero padre, y del otro lado, Walternativo y AltElizabeth habian perdido a su hijo. Nina perdio su mano, el perdio a su esposa, la vida de su asistente, a quien tanto apreciaba, y, como olvidarlo, su propia cordura. Y mas alla de eso... El mundo.

El mundo habia perdido su estabilidad, vortices, estallidos cosmicos, portales en el tiempo que se abrian sin cesar, el vio el futuro, o lo que podria haber sido de el, y no le agrado en lo absoluto... Lograria encontrar alguna clase de redencion en este Museo? Algun recuerdo de que su vida habia valido la pena? O seria necesario ir un poco mas alla? Traspasar esas rejas electrificadas y dirigirse al edificio de la Corporacion Omicron? Sin duda lo haria. "Pero no hoy Walter, no hoy" se recordo a si mismo.

Michael interrumpio su meditacion, hora de ver en que se habia convertido el mundo mientras el estuvo ausente. Grabado en la piedra de esa estructura podia leerse "Museo de Ciencia Fringe". Habian llegado, Walter suspiro y abrio la puerta con lentitud. Lo que encontro fue... Inesperado.

El lugar estaba lleno de salas de exhibicion, retratos, pasillos bien iluminados. Pero estaba vacio. Acaso no habia visitantes el dia de hoy? Se encogio de hombros y le hizo señas a Michael de que comenzaran a avanzar. Se detuvo frente a los retratos, pues habia algo en ellos que le llamo la atencion. Una palabra en comun, un apellido, mas bien.

_"Bishop"_

Sonrio cuando comenzo a revisar la rica historia de los Descendientes de su hijo (No sabia si considerarlos suyos del todo). La primera era una joven rubia, a quien reconocio instantaneamente, debajo de su cuadro podia leerse:

_"Henrietta Bishop. Foto del 16 de Septiembre de 2034. Directora Administrativa del Ministerio de Ciencia Mundial Fringe"_

Walter continuo. Era hora de saber que sorpresas le deparaba el futuro (o pasado?) de su querida familia. En la siguiente foto, podia observarse a un joven de unos 30 años, sosteniendo una tiza, al fondo, una pizarra llena de formulas matematicas.

_"Pierre Bishop. Foto del 12 de Noviembre de 2043. Este brillante matematico fue el responsable de la formulacion de la Primer Teoria Unificada de la Humanidad"_

Asi que Peter y Olivia habian tenido otro hijo... Y vaya hijo! Una Teoria Unificada, una explicacion logica y sencilla de todos los campos de la ciencia humana, sonaba asombroso, su mente queria leerla detalladamente, pero... Su curiosidad lo impulso a dar algunos pasos a la derecha y observar, esta vez, el retrato de una mujer morocha.

_"Elizabeth Jameson-Bishop. Foto del 21 de Marzo de 2079. Neurocientifica, Creadora de la Vacuna B-23J19, la unica cura efectiva contra el Mal de Alzheimer hasta la actualidad"_

Walter ahora queria saltar de alegria. No solo sus nietos eran brilllante, su bisnieta no se quedaba atras! Por el apellido, dedujo que era la hija de Etta y... algun afortunado chico, podia imaginar a la joven Elizabeth, entre tubos de ensayo y microscopios atomicos, oh, tan lista, tan genial y perspicaz, sin embargo... Habia alguien mas alla. Que sorpresa! Otro bisnieto!

_"Benjamin Bishop. Foto del 30 de Enero de 2081. Cientifico y Musico, inventor del "Cubo Ritmico" Aparato integrador de personas con discapacidad. Fundador del Centro de Asistencia Bishop para la Edad Temprana"_

Walter dejo escapar una lagrima. Benjamin no solo era inventor como el, sino que habia dedicado su vida a que sus inventos mejoraran el mundo entero. Su pecho iba a estallar de orgullo, toda la descendencia de Peter y Olivia... Se detuvo en seco. El paseo aun no terminaba, contemplo la figura de una chica pelirroja, su cabello le recordaba un poco a la Olivia del Universo Alternativo. A su lado, un hombre de unos 40 casi 50 años, con gafas de lectura y una sonrisa brillante como la de ella.

_"Laila y Harold Bishop. Foto del 05 de Septiembre de 2131. Hermanos ambos. La Doctora Bishop se especializo en Quimica Molecular, mientras que el area primaria del Profesor Charles fue la Fisica de Particulas.. Su consistente trabajo dio como fruto el descubrimientos de 4 nuevos elementos de la Tabla Periodica, deominados como Cirilonio, Caribankio, Zoombonio y Bishopnio"_

De donde habran sacado esos nombres... Se pregunto a si mismo el cientifico, maravillado por el trabajo de sus tataranietos. Tan impresionante... Tan maravilloso. Quizas ellos aun seguian vivos, quizas podria encontrarlos, quizas podrian ayudarle a...

Michael lo interrumpio, haciendole señas de que continuara su camino. Walter asi lo hizo, se quedo sin habla... Era el...

_Walter Bishop II y Walter Bishop III. Foto tomada el 1 de Abril de 2165..._

Bueno, no era el precisamente, pero... Supuso que leer su propio nombre lo habia shockeado. La foto era muy reciente, de seguro podria encontrar a estos Bishops si se lo proponia...

_"Formuladores de la teoria del Por Que?"_

Walter dio un paso hacia atras. Habia leido bien? La Teoria del Por Que? Leyo con atencion algunos parrafos y comprendio todo. Esa teoria era el sueño de todo cientifico, la explicacion del todo...

_"La Teoria explica la causa por la cual nuestro Universo es lo que es y no otra cosa, hipotesis comprobada a traves de distintos experimentos en el Super Colisionador de Hadrones de Suiza. Su descubrimiento llevo a una gran cont__roversia, ya que al ser verificada esta ultima teoria, la mayoria de los cientificos perdieron su camino, debido a que no habia nada mas "por descubrir". Afortunadamente, padre e hijo dieron un vuelco a su propia teoria y formularon una nueva pregunta "Por que nuestro Universo es como es y no de otra forma"?. Actualmente, hombres y mujeres dedican sus vidas a responder esa respuesta"_

Walter intentaba procesar toda esa informacion, cuando sintio un ruido a sus espaldas.

- Hola Walter...

- Dalila! -Respondio el, sonriendo- Que haces aqui?

- Pues, vine porque sabria que te encontraria, a ti y al pequeño Michael - Explico ella-

- Como... Como sabes su nombre? - Walter estaba confundido, jamas le habia dicho nada a Dalila sobre el chico-

- Pues... Como te explico... Alguien me lo dijo... Alguien que tiene el mismo problema que tu...

- Problema? Que estas queriendo...

_Una voz, salida de la nada, lo interrumpio._

- Suficiente Doctor Bishop. Escuche con atencion, necesito su ayuda, requiero de sus conocimientos para volver a mi propio tiempo...

- Quien... O que eres? Donde estas? Por que no puedo verte?

- En respuesta a su primera pregunta, soy el esposo de Dalila, en cuanto la segunda, estoy aqui, aunque por poco tiempo, y eso responde a su tercer cuestion, podra verme ahora, aunque no estoy seguro por cuanto tiempo...

_La voz tomo forma "humana" y se presento ante el cientifico, quien se quedo congelado de terror._

- Dr. Bishop, me llamo Julius... Capitan Julius... Windmark.

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
